


Initiation

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: The Order of Zildrog’s initiation... is not what Theron expected.





	Initiation

Theron hadn’t really thought this through, not at all. He had been sure that it would be relatively easy, if costly, to infiltrate Zildrog and find out what they were truly doing.

But now that he was here, naked on his knees while several masked figures’ private parts were showing, a part of him wanted to ask if he could think this initiation thing one more time.

“Welcome to your initiation, Theron Shan. After this, we will be more than happy to welcome you to our ranks.”

‘What kind of crazy people are you?’ he wanted to ask, though only nodded. He was doing this for the greater good. And, he had to admit, after inhaling the incense offered by the leader, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

He inhaled the pleasant scent more, filling his body and mind with it. The former started to tingle while the latter filled with haze.

Theron shook his head, but the effects only amplified. He dragged in shaky breath as people started closing in, their cocks and cunts looking highly appealing.

Without a second thought, Theron moved his mouth on the first cunt he saw. He lapped it greedily and relished the moans coming from its owner. His hands were soon filled cocks and cunts of different kinds, though he treated all of them as eagerly as the other.

As time lost its meaning, Theron found himself panting. His mouth was filled with cum that had dripped to his chin and chest, and he carefully licked his lips. It was titillating, to have received this honor of being marked, and he pressed his face against another cunt. He rubbed it hard and whined, wanting its juices to cover him more.

Theron gasped when someone grabbed his hips, moving him into all fours. Even more hands laid on his body, especially near his ass. He wiggled it as someone slipped underneath him to suck him off, while another began prepping him. Their fingers moved in and out at an increasing pace.

“F-fuck,” Theron groaned around the new cock in his mouth. He pushed his ass firmer against the wandering fingers, wanting more of them in. However, they left just as it was getting good. He huffed and glanced behind, just in time to see a masked figure thrust into him.

He moaned, rolled his eyes in ecstasy, and squeezed hard the cocks he was stroking. Before he could give his apologies, firm hands pulled him into the one’s lap who was fucking him.

One more hand pressed against his throat, and his cock felt a wet, tight embrace of a warm cunt too. His eyes gleamed with lust as more genitals appeared around him, just begging for him to touch them.

Everything mushed in, time, bodies, and pleasure, leaving Theron in a bliss. He only felt the throbbing in his lower body, the soreness of his jaw and mouth, and the scent of sex that was all around him. It was nirvana.

*

“Theron, wake up,” a soothing voice pierced Theron’s mind. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up, seeing masked figures towering over him. His head and body were aching, and he glanced down, only to shiver. Even though his memories were hazy, his cum-covered body meant that-

“You performed excellently, so welcome to the Order of Zildrog. You more than deserve it.”

“Thanks,” Theron murmured and yawned. His eyes were insistently closing, and he wondered whether it would be okay to sleep. A few hours, maybe months. Or even years.


End file.
